Buscando tu perdón
by yuli moore
Summary: S&S son mas que mejores amigos... pero la envidia puede romper cualquier relación, ella estará dispuesta a encontrar su perdón, pero el logrará perdonarla? RR


** Buscando tu perdón **

**Personajes originales de CLAMP! ..aunque estoy pensando tomar algunos inventados.. o de algunas otras series.. **

by: Yuli & Caro:

basado en una historia real ...en conclusión... sakura y shaoran son algo mas que amigos pero shaoran le pide a sakura no diga nada..hasta que pasen algunas semanas, pero por la imprudencia de meiling.. sakura y shaoran se pelean.. sakura esta buscando la manera de que shaoran la perdone.. por cambios del destino..sakura tiene que viajar a hong kong por cuestiones de negocios por parte de su abuelo.. que hará shaoran?.. que pasara con el romance que algun dia tuvieron?.. desaparecerá?..

----------------------------------------

**Cap. 1 **

**Buscando tu perdón **

**Confesión **

Era un dia normal, soleado en Hong Kong, en el que todos los pajarillos volaban y cantaban al son del buen clima que daba el maravilloso y encantador estado del año que nosotros conocemos como primavera, en el que las flores surgen con unos colores hermosos y llamativos y las personas estan en un humor digamos..un poco..alegre..

Una chica de lindos ojos color esmeralda y cabellos largos de color castaño, de unos 13 años de edad estaba durmiendo placidamente hasta que...

6.25 am.

RIIINN RIIIINN...

- mhh...mhh..

RIIN RIIINN!

- hoeeee!.. se me va a hacer tardee!

- Buenoss diaas hermanoo! Buenos dias papá! - dijo Sakura alegremente como todas las mañanas viendo el cuadro de su papá..fallecido 3 años atras en una excabación. Que si sakura esta triste?.. para nada..ella siente que Fujitaka siempre va a estar allí con su familia para apoyarlos.

- Buenos días mounstruo.. - dijo Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura, quien tiene unos 16 años de edad.

- ahh!.. ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas monstruo!

- Cada quien dice lo que ve..y yo veo que tu eres un monstruo.

- Ya basta niños - dijo Nadeshiko Kinomoto alegremente.

- Si mama! - dijeron los dos niños al unisono.

- Dios se me va a hacer tarde! - dijo Sakura con la boca medio llena con una expresion de susto, mientras tomaba su almuerzo y salia corriendo con los libros en la mano hacia su escuela.

7.05 Escuela Seijo

Llegó una Sakura muy agitada al colegio y cuando entro al salon se percató de que estaba vacio, recordó que ese dia tenia visita a la capilla y no le daría tiempo de llegar..pero no esperaba tropezarse con...

- hooee! lo siento es que iba muy distraída y sin...

- Muy buenos días Sakura - dijo alegremente Shaoran Li, compañero y..algo mas de Sakura Kinomoto..de 14 años de edad y ojos color ámbar con pelo de un color chocolate y una muy buena proporcion corporal.

- Buenos días Shaoran! - dijo Sakura un poco sonrosada pues la pocisión en la que se encontraban no era muy..apropiada que digamos.. (era algo asi.. sakura encima de shaoran..q cutees (:..)

Al momento en que se percató de la corta distancia en la que se encontraban.. Shaoran le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Sakura, poniendo a esta un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz, pues estaba comprobando que la confesión que le habia echo el día anterior Shaoran era real, y que el compromiso que llevaban era algo mas que amistad...

+FLASHBACK+

En el parque del Rey Pinguino...

Se encontraban unos muy alegres amigos en el parque disfrutando de un buen momento saboreando un rico helado y contando anécdotas pasadas a sus vidas.

- jaja si esa vez fue muy divertida!.. en la visita a Tokio..nos la pasamos super divertido y lo mejor de todo es que, aunque no nos tocó en el mismo edificio, pues estuvimos conviviendo mucho! - dijo una alegre Sakura recordando su viaje de graduación de primaria.

- Si..jeje..

Silencio prolongado...(soon taaaan molestoos..diganmelo a mi /)

- y este..bueno yo queria..preguntarte..pues si tu.. si tu..si a ti .. - dijo Shaoran un tanto nervioso y sonrojado mientras veia a Sakura directamente a los ojos..(que kawaii!..se lo imaginan? ..yo sii:.. aaa!.. pasenme unaa cubetaa q se me va la baba!)

- mhmm? - dijo sakura asintiendo mientras seguía un poco..concentrada en como comer su helado..

- bueno..yo queria saber si a ti..si a ti..te gusta alguien del colegio? - dijo Shaoran..por fin rompiendo el hielo.

- hoe!.. pues no lo había pensado antes pero.. hay alguien que me llama la atención - dijo Sakura muy sonrojada dirigiendo la mirada hacia el otro lado..en donde se encontraba un árbol de flores de cerezo..

- Vamos Sakura..tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi..somos mejores amigos desde el kinder y sabes muy bien que yo no digo nada! - dijo Shaoran un poco menos preocupado..tratando de convencer a su muy querida amiga de confiarle uno de los secretos que aah estado guardando desde hace ya mucho tiempo..

- Bueno!.. ya se hagamos un trato..yo te digo si tu me dices! - dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro..provocando así el gran nerviosismo de Shaoran

- hmm.. bueno pues..bueno esta bien pero es un tratoo! - dijo Shaoran..armandose de valor para confesarle su más grande sentimiento.

- de acuerdo...tu primeroo!

- Nonon...las damass primero...

- Pero ahora existe otra regla..ya fue demasiadaa caballerosidad..

- Tu primero!

- No tu!

- No tu!

- Tuuuuu!

- Me gustas muchoo! - dijeron los dos al unisono..quedando muy sorprendidos por las confesiones, y a la vez muy rojos...

- dijiste lo que creo que escuche?

- Sii eso dije - dijo Shaoran muy concentrado viendo sus zapatos..

hubo un silencio un poco prolongado e incomodo para ambos..

- este..mhm..sakura.. yo queria preguntarte.. este humm.. que sii.. que si ..

- si shaoran? dijo sakura con una sonrisa...

- que si tu.. que si a ti..te gustaria.. te agradaria.. ser mi.. mi tu sabes..mi..

- tu?..

- mi ejem.. novia? .. dijo shaoran muy sonrojado perdiendose en los que siempre habian sido para el los ojos mas hermosos..

- bueno yo.. yo.. si.. yo si quiero shao .. - dijo sakura mientras se daba cuenta que la distancia que guardaban..estaba desapareciendo segundo por segundo, hasta que sakura desapareció esa molesta distancia, uniendo sus labios en uno solo, dandose un pequeño, pero hermoso beso en el que se transmitian toda clase de sentimientos y emociones...

+FIN FLASH BACK+

Unas semanas después..

- Nuncaa me vas a atrapaar!.. jajaja

- aa noo?.. eso es lo que tuu crees mi preciosa flor de cerezo!.. - dijo un Shaoran ya mas confiado a lo que es.. su mas preciado tesoro.. Sakura..

- ahh!.. jajaja shaorann basta me haces cosquillas.. - dijo sakura muy divertida con su novio en el parque del rey pinguino, entre los árboles de cerezo..se veía a la pareja más feliz y hermosa que se hallaba en la ciudad de Tomoeda...

- te amo mi pequeña flor de cerezo.. - dijo Shaoran dandole un tierno y prolongado beso en los labios a la pequeña..

- y yo a ti mi precioso huitlacoche! jaja

- heyy que dijimos acerca de ese apodo?.. solo cuando lo comentes con tu hermano ehh!.. jajaja

- jaja!.. lo siento es que me encanta la cara que pones..

- por cierto..como vas con tu gran intento de aprender a tocar la guitarra? jajaja - le dijo sakura a shaoran que la veia con unos ojos un poco..picaros..

- aa esoo dices ahorita!.. pero vas a ver vas a ver!.. jajaja en exactamente 1 semana es tu cumpleaños y te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho esoo!.. - dijo shaoran muy divertido haciendole cosquillas a sakura..

- me pregunto que planeas shaoran jaja!..

- por cierto saku.. ya decidiste cual va a ser el tema de tu fiesta?..

- sii!.. es perfecto.. un poco infantil pero algo modernizado.. - dijo sakura muy divertida aplaudiendo como una niña de 5 años..

- aa y se puede saber cual es.. (: - dijo shaoran muy divertido viendo la actitud infantil de su novia..

- fiesta de.. chan chan chan.. va a ser de disfraces!.. vamos a poner luz y sonido y va a ser una gran lunada!.. en la que todos vamos a estar disfrazados..si noo no podran entrar muajajaj!.. - dijo sakura un poco..maqueavelica.. a lo que shaoran reacciono con una gran carcajada!

- oh cielos!.. un gran tema.. algo antiguo..como tu fiesta de 8 años.. jajaj y ya decidiste cual va a ser tu disfraz?

- claro!.. como no lo voy a haber elegido..y eligiendo el mio..automáticamente.. elegi el tuyo..el cual esta hermoso!.. jaja no te preocupes que tomoyo va a hacer un gran trabajo

- oh cielos!.. y a ver se puede saber cual es tu disfraz?..

- jajaja.. yo voy a ser la oh gran hermosa princesa Bella! (:.. por lo que tu vas a ser la bestia.. claro que algo modernizada.. de ninguna manera voy a permitir que tomoyo te haga una coleta larga!

- eso esta mas que claro!..

- ayy estoy muy emocionada por mi cumpleaños!.. espero que le quede divino a mi mama..eso es mas que obvio.. y estoy segura que mi padre me va a estar observando desde muy lejos..y va a estar orgulloso de mi cumpleaños..

- eso tenlo por seguro - dijo shaoran muy picaramente abrazandoo a su novia..

- ay shaoran!.. te eh dicho que no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de comentarios.. jaja - dijo sakura muy apenada

- pues que?..solo digo la verdad!.. - dijo shaoran dandole un tierno beso en los labios

- sabes?.. jamas me imagine..osea hace mucho que fueras asi.. digo enfrente de otras personas eres alguien que en verdad no eres.. y pues no se jamas me habria imaginado al oh gran Shaoran Li .. asi.. jaja pero sabes?.. me agrada el shao que yo conozco..

- te adoro saku..y siempre voy a estar a tu lado.. - dijo shaoran

- y yo a ti shao - dijo sakura.. con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.. y rozando los labios de shaoran..que aunque fue un pequeño roce.. pudo transmitir que lo amaba y que daria lo que fuera por estar asi.. para siempre.. aunque ella sabia que muy pronto tendria que decirle la verdad...

FLASH BACK

- hija.. no se como decirte esto.. pero que desición tomarias si te dieran una.. oportunidad para subir socialmente, económicamente, y tener un mejor rendimiento escolar?.. - dijo naoko un poco preocupada por la respuesta que daría su hija.. .

- mm pues.. no lo se supongo que la aceptaría.. no? - dijo Sakura.. sin importarlee mucho el tema de conversación que tenía con su madre.. nunca se imaginaría que fuera a recibir la noticia más trágica..en el inicio de su adolescencia..

- bueno hija.. ves que yo mencione aquel dia que tenia que hablar contigo? - dijo Naoko viendo directamente a los ojos a su pequeña hija..

- si mama.. que sucede? - dijo Sakura, un poco mas preocupada por lo que tendrían que hablar en ese momento

- bueno pues.. a tu abuelo le dieron un mejor empleo en Hong Kong.. en el que tendremos un mejor nivel económico.. - dijo Nakuru viendo a su hija, quien ahora empezaba a preocuparse..

- eso es increiblee mama!.. por qué habría de preocuparte?... - dijo Sakura..

- Bueno pues.. lo que pasa es que tendríamos que irnos a vivir con el a Hong Kong..

- quee! - dijo Sakura..en un trance del que no podría salir dentro de meses..

- en.. en.. cuanto tiempo nos iriamos?.. - dijo Sakura sin poder contener las lágrimas..quienes ya empezaban a poblar las hermosas mejillas de Sakura..

- bueno..estamos viendo que lo antes posible.. es decir..en unas 2 ó 3 semanas..

- quee!.. tann pocoo tiempo.. no lo puedo creer.. como le diré a Tomoyo..a ..a.. mis amigas a ..shaoran... - dijo sakura.. pronunciando la última frase más bien para ella misma..

- de.. de acuerdo.. - dijo sakura..levantandose de la mesa cabizbaja..dando finalizada la conversacion.. con un sin fin de lágrimas derramando por su mejilla..

FIN FLASH BACK

------------------------------------

...Desde un arbusto no muy lejano...

- No puedo creerlo!.. no puedo creer que esos dos sean novios eso no es posible..eso no estaba dentro de mis planes!.. - dijo Meiling, una de las "mejores amigas" de Sakura..

- tranquila mei.. no es para tanto!.. ya me habias dicho que no querias nada con Shaoran..que ya lo habias superado.. - dijo Naoko.. la mejor amiga de Mei..

- No te preocupes.. ya lo tengo todo planeado..

- Mei!.. ellos son felices.. busca a alguien mas!..

- Que yooo busque a alguien mas?.. la que debe de buscar a alguien mas es Kinomoto..

- Hay meii!.. espero que no salga ninguno de ellos lastimado..

- No te preocupes.. el que mas culpa va a tener va a ser el.. pues lo unico que voy a hacer que suceda es que su lado rencoroso salga..

- hay meiling quisiera saber que estas tramando /...

- No te preocupes que no es nada malo, ademas, no creo que sufran tanto, es decir tienen 14 años que les puede suceder?

- Eso espero meiling...eso espero..

- pero bueno.. a cer

------------------------------------

Casa de Tomoyo..

- Hay Naoko estoy muy emocionada!.. mira lo que llevo del traje de sakura!.. espero que le guste!.. ya me la imagino con su traje en su cumpleaños, y con su.. - dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada del cumpleaños de Sakura..para el cual tan solo faltaban unos 4 dias..

- Si tomoyo!.. pero a ver que llevas de tu traje?.. - dijo Chiharu... con una cara queriendo lucir enfado.. que debo agregar no le salio..

- jojojojo!.. es una superduper sorpresa!.. espero que alguno de nuestros compañeros llegue con un traje acompañando al mio!..

- por cierto!.. debí averles dicho.. como tengo visitas.. debo llevar a mi primo a la fiesta espero que no les moleste.. es muy amable.. solo que si se te acerca no te le pegues mucho.. pues es un poco empalagoso.. por asi decirlo!.. jajaja

- jaja en verdad?.. no creo que a Sakura le moleste.. ahí me loo presentas!..

- jaj ayy tomoyoo!.. de verdad que solo piensas en esas cosas!

- claro que noo!.. jajaj y tu como vas con.. ya sabes jaja con Yamasaki?

- tomoyo.. ya sabes.. se fue un año a estudiar al extranjero.. pero eh estado platicando.. y dice que viene para vacaciones de navidad..

- Ay naoko.. perdoname por decirtelo pero.. estas super enamoradaaa! aunquee quieras negarlo!

-tomoyo..es solo tantito!.. jajajaj

- tantitoooo?.. ay Chiharu.. es triste.. todas ustedes tienen con quien estar!.. y yo estoy sola ..

-tomoyo!.. no te preocupes muy pronto vas a conocer al hombre ideal!

- eso espero! pero por mientras voy a seguir disfrutando a mis amigas.. ya casi terminamos la secundaria y es algo muy fuera de lo comun..

- tienes razon!.. es hora de hacer una pijamada!

- es verdad.. jaja la ultima vez que hicimos fue un completo desastre pero estoy segura que esta va a ser muy especial...

- sii eso esperoo..

------------------------------------

Y asi fueron transcurriendo los días, hasta que se aproximaba el dia del cumpleaños de Sakura, tan solo faltaba un día y ciertas chicas estaban mas que preocupadas... pero en especial cierta chica oji-verde que estaba ansiosa por el gran dia:

- ohh cielos! mama ya mañana es mi cumpleaños, que voy a hacer? dios santo no eh visto mi vestido! dios que habrá echo Tomoyo? les gustará, estara descepcionante?

- hija tu tranquila, si te hago una celebracion es para que la disfrutes no para que te vuelvas loca con todo esto!

- ay mama es que, bueno esta bien te prometo que ya me tranquilizaré mas, ademas tengo que pasarla especialmente especial! por que tal vez sea mi ultimo cumpleaños aqui, con mis amigas... - dijo Sakura con un tono de melancolía en sus palabras...

- ay Saku, como crees? te prometo que vendremos muy seguido, tu de eso estate segurísima que vendremos todas las navidades y cumpleaños de tus amigas, no te preocupes hija te hice una promesa y estoy dispuesta a cumplirla.

- si mami, no te preocupes es que todo esto es tan triste, nisiquiera se como decirle a mis compañeras que me voy.

- tranquila hija, el momento adecuado llegara, todo a su momento...

Derepente, sono el timbre lo que sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos, recordando que ese día Shaoran iría por ella para ir a la escuela.

- Quién podra ser? -

- Descuida mamá, Shao me dijo que pasaría por mi hoy en la mañana para ir al colegio, y mira pero que puntual es!

- De acuerdo hija, que te vaya bien, y suerte con el huitlacoche!

- Mamaaaa! ya les dije que no le digan asii, pobrecito!

- Ayy hija! ajajaja

- Nos vemos

- Buenos días Shaoo - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta

- Muy buenos días Sakura - dijo Shaoran, con una mirada tímida y un sonrojo notable.

- Nos vamos?

- Si.

- Sakura... - dijo Shaoran viendo a cualquier lugar menos hacia Sakura

- Sipp? que paso shao?

- bueno... yo quería decirte, yo queria decirte que yo... te quiero muchomuchomucho, y que cualquier cosa que necesites yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte

- Ayy Shaoran! yo también te quiero muchisimo, y pues, de echo yo tenia que decirte algo muy importante, algo que podría marcar nuestras vidas...

- Que paso Sakuuura:

- Bueno yo... yo...

- KONICHIWAAAAA!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al unisono ( ya sabeenn tipica carita anime de susto, como cuando el capitulo d la nieve, que sale shaoran viendo el fuego y dice: sakura.. y sakura estaba atras y dice sii? yy shaorann sale normal pero sale todo asustadoo en un pensamiento xD..)

- MEILINGGGG! - dijo Shaoran muy enfadado y viendo a meii con cara de pocos amigos, de verdad que esa niña es fastidiosa!

- siii syaoo? - dijo meiling con un cierto brillo en los ojos, aunque de verdad es más que lógico que este "encuentro" estaba mas que planeado...

- arggg olvidalo!

- Buenos días Meiling -

- Buenos días Sakura, veo que estaban muy ocupados y que interrumpo algo importante, asi que mejor los dejo a solitas

- Hemm.. noo no es necesario, si gustas puedes acompañarnos a la escuela - dijo Saku con un pequeño sonrojo y un tanto nerviosa.

- no se preocupen, yo iré con Naoko, de todos modos creo que tomaremos el autobús escolar

- De acuerdo, nos vemos meiling!

- Adioss!

- pues si... hemm... tenias algo que decirme Saku?

- no, ya nada no era nada importante, es decir te lo diré despues no importa - dijo sakura con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro

- de acuerdo, pero bueno platicame como será tu vestido de la celebración? - dijo Shaoran

- ay no lo se! estoy también muy nerviosa con eso, quién sabe que tantas cosas habrá inventado tomoyo, es capaz de ponerme 5 cambios de ropa en una sola noche!

- jajaja! si es verdad!

- péro bueno confio en ella, es mi mejor amiga desde hace años, ademas de mi prima, y confío plenamente en que hará que me vea espectacular el día de mi cumpleaños - dijo Sakura muy orgullosa de tomoyo

- tienes razón, aunque para conseguir eso no hace falta mucho, siempre te ves muy linda saku - dijo shaoran viendo sus zapatos (dioss que tienen sus zapatoos?.. de verdad son taaaan interesantes.. oh cielos! ya vi, piso excremento de perro! xD)

- muchas gracias shao! lastima que no pueda decir lo mismoo! - dijo ssakura finjiendo una cara de melancolia

- vas a veeer sakuraaa! espera que te alcanceee - dijo shaoran sonando "enfadado", en verdad sus peleas son divertidas!

- aaaa! noo todo menos cosquillas shaorann! me laas vas a pagar pequeño pedazo de intento de hombreee!

- jajaja! y que me vas a hacer?

- esto! - dijo sakura, rompiendo la corta distancia entre sus labios, pero antes de que el reaccionara sakura había salido corriendo y lo había dejado ahí atontado. Cuando shaoran pudo reaccionar, se puso de pie, metio sus manos a los bolsillos, y siguio su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Sakura ante esa actitud, se acercó al "pequeño shaoran", quien al estar suficientemente cerca, la abrazo tan fuerte que ella no pudo safarse...

- Esoo si que fue una graan sorpresa, pero espera la de mañana!

- qué? es verdad! mi cumpleaños! que sorpresa me darás shaoran dimelo!

- La curiosidad mató al gato... además si te lo digo no sería sorpresa, le quitaría su chiste

- hoee! me ves cara de gatoo? jajaj anda dime yaa! no puedo aguantarmee

- nonoo saku! de esta boca no sale nada! pero vamos se nos hace tarde para el colegio

- es verdad:.. se me había olvidado, tenemos clases /...

- Sii y adivina que! la primera es tu clase favorita!

- ayy nooo!

- ayy siii! mateematicas!(:

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- te encanta verme sufrirr verdad maldito!

- un poco nadamas(:

Y así se dirigieron a su aula de clase, claro llegando antes que la profesora, y así transcurrio todo el día, hasta llegar la tarde en que empezaron los preparativos para la celebración del cumpleaños de Sakura...

------------------------------------

de acuerdoooo(:.. q les parecio? tengan piedaad es mi primer fic pero dejare las cosas muy bn claras(: ..shaoran li.. es una persona arrogante y de corazon duro.. que no refleja ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia alguna otra persona.. pero cuando conoce a sakura.. chay un giro en su personalidad..su forma de ser hacia ella es dulce y tierna.. por lo que decide confesarle lo que siente a sakura.. sakura sabia que meiling queria mucho a shaoran.. pero no se imaginaba nunca sentirse atraida hacia el.. hasta que un dia se fue dando cuenta que lo queria mas que a un amigo.. y entonces saku y shao tienen algo mas que una simple amistad.. pero deciden esconderlo durante un tiempo.. ellos no se daban cuenta pero meiling los vijilaba algunas veces.. y ella se fue dando cuenta sola de lo que pasaba entre ellos.. meiling le pregunta a shaoran.. pero ella le dice que si era verdad, porque sakura le habia contado.. cosa que obviamente es mentira.. shaoran estaba entre sus momentos mas dificiles.. por lo que no lo noto.. y se enojo mas de lo debido con sakura.. su lado rencoroso se estaba apoderando de el.. sakura debe de irse a vivir a hong kong por negocios de su abuelo.. por lo que quiere hablar con shaorann pero muchos obstáculos se interponen entre ellos.. sakura estará dispuesta a buscar el perdon de shaoran.. pero. ¿lo lograra?

Bueno!.. espero que les guste este fic dedicado a nuestra mejor amiga!.. que por cierto debe de estar en estos momentos en Monterrey! ):.. debo agregar que en cuanto ella escriba su fic, que también esta basado en ella.. versión Inuyasha.. pondre la recomendación en este fic.. este capitulo estuvo echo por: Yuli.. espero que no se note mucho el cambio de escritoras.. al menos yo tengo por echo que la mayoria de los capítulos los voy a escribir yo!.. pues mi queridísima amiga caro..es la mas floja de todas jajaja!.. y Ceci esta ocupadísima escribiendo su fic!.. asi que nos vemos! muchas gracias a los que lean este fic!.. debo aclarar.. en la vida real.. meiling no es tan mala... solo que hay que agregarle algo bueno al fic.. y ya saben que, meiling adora a shaoran asi que esta dispuesta a todo.. no se preocupen..no habra ninguna comprometida impostora para shaoran..detesto que pase eso/

**REVIEWS porfavor se los agradeceria demasiado(!**

**atte: yuli moore (: **

( de mandy moore ehh!.. jaja no crean que demi moore )


End file.
